A series of lymphomas will be induced by antigenic stimulation of mice of the double congenic strain B1o.H-2a H-4bp/Wts. Preliminary data indicate that such lymphomas are of B cell origin. We propose to study the conditions required for induction of these tumors: the influence of the mouse genotype, the nature of the antigenic stimulation and whether or not the associated C-type virus is causally related. We will define the pathology of the disease and characterize the cell surface antigens of several such tumors. The objective is to develop a collection of murine B-cell lymphomas for study of B cell ontogeny and cell surface immunoglobulin and as models of human disease. Heterologous anti-idiotype sera will be raised against the surface immunoglobulins of several tumors and studied for crossreactivity and for potential usefulness for immunodiagnosis and immunotherapy.